Untitled NanoFate 1
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: NanoFate Fluff! Nanoha overworks herself and gets a fever! Set around StrikerS universe. Fluff/possible mature content in later chapters? Please read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN…

"…Mmmmnnnn… _*cough cough*_…ugh…" The brunette shivered, hugging her knees closer to her chest. Sweat drenched her shirt, though she felt as if her body was on fire yet frozen at the same time. The bed underneath her felt like hard stone as if causing the pains shooting through her body.

The soft click of the door sounded like someone pushing a boulder from the door; the sound reverberated making her ears twitch in pain.

"…Nanoha!"

"…." Her eyes flitted open slightly, sapphire eyes thin slits as she peered at the noise that had called her name. The bright light that spilled from the door hurt her eyes, vision blurry and unstable. She made out a darkened figure standing in the doorway.

Nanoha felt a swish of air through the blanket as the figure rushed to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the lights of her room and clamped her hands over her ears, willing the cacophony of noise and sensory information to stop.

She could feel her heart pounding in her head as she flinched in anticipation.

But the light didn't come. Neither did the noise. Nanoha felt a pair of cool hands gently pry her hands from her ears, next gently cupping her face and turning it to face hers.

"…Nanoha," the soft voice was barely a whisper. Nanoha slowly opened her eyes in the darkened room, a dull yellow glow dimly illuminating the room. She looked into a pair of soft wine-red eyes.

"…F-Fate-chan…_*cough cough cough*_…" Nanoha hoarsely called, erupting into a fit of coughs.

Fate gave her a small smile; thumbs gently caressing Nanoha's flushed cheeks. "I'm home, Nanoha." She replied, trembling voice barely a whisper. It took all that she had to keep herself calm, though on the inside she was thoroughly panicking.

The blonde enforcer gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's forehead, frowning upon finding that it was dangerously hot. Nanoha sighed and closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's cool touch on her forehead.

And then it was gone. Nanoha decided to keep her eyes closed, dozing off slightly. Fate stood up and walked to the far corner of the room, pulling out Bardiche.

"Bardiche," she quietly commanded the hovering device, "Call Shamal and let her know Nanoha needs to see her right away and that I'm bringing her over to the clinic. But do it quietly."

"Understood." The yellow device flashed in acknowledgement and went about its business, blinking as it transmitted the message.

Fate put Bardiche back in her skirt pocket as she quietly walked back over to Nanoha, gently cupping her face to let her know she wanted her attention.

"…Nanoha," Fate whispered in a concerned voice. "We're going to go see Shamal, okay?" Sapphire eyes froze in resigned fear. Fate smiled, stroking Nanoha's head gently while still speaking in a soft tone. "It'll be okay, alright? We'll get some medicine for you and you'll feel better, okay?"

Nanoha instinctively tightened her grip on the blanket around her, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'll get your jacket, okay? Unless you want me to carry you wrapped in a blanket?"

The brunette heard Fate's footsteps retreat and return as she walked over to the closet, pulling out one of Nanoha's jackets. "…blanket…" Nanoha gravelly mumbled when she detected the blonde's presence at her side.

Fate smiled in resignation. "Wakatta, ja mofu de."

[I understand, we'll go with the blanket then]

Nanoha loosened her grip on the blanket as she felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms cautiously encircle her body, lifting her up along with the blanket into a warm yet secure embrace. Nanoha sighed slightly as she rested her head on Fate's shoulder, finding some respite on it from her aching body.

Fate left a bit of the blanket to shield Nanoha's face, the bright lights she figured one of the many things bothering her feverish girlfriend.

"You can rest for a little bit, okay? I'll wake you up when we get there if you fall asleep." Fate's soft voice seemed the calm the brunette as she kept her eyes closed.

Fate worked to keep her composure as she briskly carried Nanoha to Shamal's clinic inside the base. _Calm down, Fate Testarossa! Calm down! _ The enforcer bit her lip as she willed her body to move faster while gently carrying her girlfriend.

"Sir," Bardiche softly called from her pocket. "Message has been sent and received. On standby for arrival."

"Arigatou, we'll be there soon."

Nanoha cringed as the sliding door to the clinic echoed loudly in her brain. "…T-Too loud…" She mumbled as Fate brought her into the clinic. Shamal was already waiting.

"Lay her down on the bed so I can take a look at her," The blonde knight whispered in a hushed voice. Fate gently laid her girlfriend onto the bed, gently pulling back the hood that had been covering her face.

Nanoha's face wrinkled as she cautiously opened her eyes to the bright clinic lights. She peered up at the doctor, shielding her eyes with her hand shortly after. She moaned in protest to the lights.

"Konbanwa, Nanoha-chan. How're you feeling?"

[Konbanwa = Good Evening]

"….hot…" Nanoha mumbled as she squeezed her eyes tighter, gripping the edges of the blanket around her.

Shamal gently placed her hand on Nanoha's forehead, frowning as Fate had before. "This seems pretty bad, Fate-san. Her temperature is running high and she seems to have been sweating for a while…" The doctor frowned as she checked Nanoha's pulse. "…Any idea when it started?"

Fate wrung her hands as she pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "I don't know, I-I just came back and Nanoha was…" She trailed off as she buried her head in her hands.

"…T-This morning…." Nanoha weakly mumbled before Shamal gave her a light sedative to help her rest.

"Nanoha-chan's probably been pushing herself too much again," Shamal said with a sigh as she checked Nanoha's vitals and linker core.

"That's what I've been telling her; with training the new recruits and going on missions…." Fate sighed heavily.

Silence ensued as Shamal ran some diagnostic tests. "Well," the doctor started as she and Fate talked in the outer area. "It doesn't look like anything too serious; it's just that the fever symptoms are compounded by an extreme case of fatigue."

Shamal sighed as she looked at her charts and clipboard. "Her linker core seems slightly smaller than it normally is, but that's most likely due to the fatigue." She gave Fate a weak smile upon seeing the enforcer's concerned face. "It'll turn back to normal once Nanoha-chan gets some rest. Her fever is part of it too."

Fate's shoulders sagged in relief. "Arigatogozaimasu, Shamal-sensei."

[Arigatougozaimasu = Thank you very much]

"It's nothing; it's my job to make sure you get enough rest every now and then." Shamal got up and walked towards the back. "Can you keep an eye on her while I go get the medicine? Nanoha-chan doesn't seem to like to stay put for very long," The doctor joked while disappearing around the corner.

Fate quietly slid the curtain back and took a seat next to the dozing brunette, gently holding on of her hands. "Honto, konoko wa…"

[Really, this girl/ It's true, this girl]

She used the other hand to gently brush the brown bangs from her forehead.

"Fate-san," Shamal gently called as she presently returned a small bag in hand.

"Here's Nanoha-chan's fever medicine, along with a few other things." Fate accepted the bag. "Make sure she takes it every 6 hours and whatever happens make sure she rests as much as possible! I'll call her in sick for the next week; oh, and I'll have your missions suspended temporarily for the next week also." Shamal ended with a wink.

"Really, thank you so much, Shamal-sensei." Fate bowed gratefully as she had been worried about looking after Nanoha. _This way I can work from home; I'll just bring the paperwork back with me._

Fate gently picked Nanoha back up into her arms as they prepared to leave. "Honto ni, arigatogozaimasu, Sensei." Fate spoke softly as she bowed again and quietly left the clinic.

"Make sure you don't push yourself too hard either, Fate-san!" Shamal called as the couple left the clinic.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu~…Yaay Nanofate! One of my favorite yuri couples! This one has been sitting in the closet since December 27 of last year or so, so I decided to write it! Haha…yeah.. Romantic fluff…once again…ahaha…this one will probably be a short multi-chapter fic, but yeah. Feel free to leave me a comment/review! Hope you enjoyed your stay and as always, thanks for stopping by!

-YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN…

Fate let out a small sigh as she finished tucking her girlfriend back into her bed, taking a moment to loosen her tie once she saw that that Nanoha had reluctantly taken the small pills Shamal had given her.

She pulled off the tie in the dimmed room, quietly setting it onto the desk before loosening her black enforcer jacket from her arms hanging it on the back of the nearby chair. She retrieved Bardiche from her skirt pocket and quietly unzipped it, letting it fall to the floor with a soft sigh as she began unbuttoning her white blouse, revealing a lacy black bra and matching panties.

She smoothed out her blouse, placing it on her hanger then placing her jacket over her blouse before hanging it in the closet. Fate grabbed a soft grey knit sweater from the dresser, relishing the softness it gave her as she pulled it over her head.

She padded back over to the bed, sitting on the side opposite of where her sick girlfriend was sleeping. She slowly worked her legs out of her black tights, folding them loosely and placing them next to her tie. She set Bardiche on the nightstand, next grabbing a cute black skirt and pulling it on.

"Bardiche, Nanoha no koto, onegai ne." [I'm leaving Nanoha in your care/keep an eye on her for me, will you] She softly whispered as she came back from the bathroom.

"I'm going to make some rice-porridge for later; let me know if she wakes up, okay?"

"Sir." The device beeped in acknowledgement.

"I am here also." Raising Heart glistened from where the device rested next to Nanoha on the other nightstand.

Fate smiled. "Sou da ne; ja, Raising Heart mou, onegai ne." [You're right; I'm counting on you too then]

"Alright." The red device sparkled in acknowledgement.

"Arigatou." She whispered as she made her way to the kitchen and starting cooking.

"_Nanoha, are you sure you'll be alright?" Momoko had worriedly asked her daughter as a nine-year-old Nanoha was almost pushing her mother out the door._

"_I'll be fine; besides, Dad, Onii-chan and Onee-chan need help at the café, right?"_

[in case you didn't know, Onii-chan = big brother, Onee-chan = big sister, informal]

_Momoko Takamachi was still hesitant to leave. "But you have a fever…!" _

_A very flushed Nanoha smiled at her mother. "I'll be fine; I already took some medicine and I'll just be sleeping in my room, so you should go help Dad and the others." She laughed softly._

_Momoko reluctantly smiled at her daughter, gently patting her on the head. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. I'll try to come back as fast as I can."_

"_Un, have a safe trip." Nanoha called out as her mother rushed out the door._

_Once her mother had left, Nanoha let out a sigh as she trudged back upstairs to her room, weakly climbing into her bed. _

_She stared blankly up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused as she breathed audibly. She wearily closed her eyes, fighting back the twinge of loneliness and the desire to be spoiled. She gripped her blanket and pulled it over her head, wishing the dizziness and pain to disappear, or at least for someone to be there…._

"_I can't be selfish though," Nanoha thought with a sigh. "Dad and the others are really busy today with the café…" She rolled over and grabbed hold of a pillow, burying her face in it and clutching it to her chest._

"…Nngh…" Nanoha's eyes fluttered open as she reached unconsciously into the air. Hair was plastered on her face, breathing shallow as she fumbled with the blanket and stumbled out of the bed.

"Are you alright, my Master?" The intelligent device inquired as it sensed its Master moving about. Nanoha didn't reply, unsteadily standing on her feet as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"_Sir." _The yellow device mentally contacted his master. _"What is it, Bardiche? Did Nanoha wake up?" _Fate continued attending to the rice porridge happily bubbling on the stove.

"_Affirmative. Subject is approaching at __rapid__ variable velocity. Raising Heart also follows." _

'_Variable velocity'? I don't think I've heard that one before. _An amused Fate thought as she replied to her device. _"I understand. Thanks for letting me know, Bardiche." _

"_Sir."_ The intelligent device beeped in affirmation.

"Master. You must rest." The red device hovered close to its master, attempting to convince the stumbling brunette to return to the bedroom, much to no avail.

Nanoha used the hand-railing and the walls to support herself as she staggered to the kitchen. She was breathing heavily as she caught sight of blonde hair tied in a low ponytail.

"F-Fate-chan…" Nanoha clumsily grabbed a hold of Fate's waist from behind, legs sprawled beneath her, burying her face into her body.

_Well, at least I finished the porridge in time, huh…_Fate smiled as the flashing red orb hovered near its master. "It's alright, Raising Heart. Arigatou." She turned around and held out her palm to the red orb with a smile.

"Thank you." The intelligent device flashed in acknowledgment as it lowered itself onto her palm.

Fate gently pocketed the device into her skirt pocket before bending down to Nanoha's level, gently returning the embrace. She spoke in quiet soothing tones, stroking Nanoha's long brunette hair gently.

"What's wrong, Nanoha?"

Nanoha mumbled something unintelligible, tightening her grip on Fate and burying her head deeper into the blonde.

Fate smiled, knowing what had likely scared the instructor enough that she felt like she had to come and find her. She released her embrace around the blonde and cupped the brunette's face so that their eyes met.

"Everything will be alright. I'm right here, aren't I, Nanoha? I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha's feverish-flustered expression of panic abated, though worry lingered in her sapphire-blue eyes. Fate sighed, smiling at the hidden cuteness usually hidden behind the tough exterior.

Fate lightly kissed the top of Nanoha's forehead, making her girlfriend close her eyes momentarily. "You really need to get some rest, please?"

The brunette's expression became downcast, a bit pouty even.

"Ikanaide, Fate-chan." [Don't leave me (by myself)]. She tugged lightly on Fate's sweater.

The blonde smiled as she gingerly lifted Nanoha into her arms, the brunette's arms automatically snaking around the blonde's neck, head resting against her shoulder.

"I'll stay with you all week, so please try to get some rest, okay? Can you promise me that?"

Nanoha buried her head into Fate's neck, voice still soft as she replied. "Mn."

"Ii ko ne." [That's a good girl] Fate smiled as she carried the brunette back upstairs to the bed, tucking the girl in. Fate knelt next to the bed as she softly brushed Nanoha's hair behind her ear; said brunette sheepishly hiding her face behind the blanket in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry? I made some rice porridge though, do you think you could eat some?"

Nanoha nodded meekly as she gazed at the Enforcer's lips as she talked.

"Then, could you wait for a little bit? I'll promise I'll come right back, so can you be a good girl and stay in bed?"

Nanoha nodded, though she really didn't want to let the blonde out of her sight.

"I'll be right back then, okay?" Fate slowly got up and went back to the kitchen, getting a bowl of the rice-porridge and a glass of water.

Nanoha momentarily closed her eyes as she waited, not particularly thinking of anything as she felt the dizziness from her previous exertion take over. The soft clink of a tray made her open her eyes.

"Could you sit up for me?" Fate gently prodded as she helped the brunette to a sitting position.

Nanoha simply watched as the blonde carefully gathered a spoonful of the steaming rice-porridge, bringing it to her mouth and blowing on it gently to cool it down. She then saw it offered to her.

"Hai, aahn."

Nanoha accepted the spoonful, grateful that it wasn't too hot and that it went down quite easily. She hummed in content.

"Is it good, Nanoha?" Fate smiled as she prepared another spoonful. "Mn…Arigatou, Fate-chan." Nanoha softly managed as she ate more of the rice-porridge, smiling happily.

Deep inside, Fate knew that Nanoha hid the side of her that wanted herself to be spoiled, suppressed the desire to allow herself to be spoiled in order not to trouble anyone. _Well, at least at times like this she lets herself be spoiled._ Secretly happy that she was the one that got to spoil her.

After Nanoha had finished the bowl of porridge, Fate helped her lay back down on the bed. Nanoha pulled on the blonde's sweater as she turned to clean up the empty dishes.

"Stay…with me?" The brunette asked sheepishly in a small voice.

"I'd be glad to," Fate obliged, walking over to her side of the bed and sliding underneath the covers. Nanoha sighed in relief and contentment as she snuggled against the blonde, drifting into a light sleep.

"Gomene, Fate-chan." [I'm sorry]. She apologized as she drifted off. Fate smiled. "Don't worry about these things; the important thing is for you to get some rest, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mn. Arigatou, Fate-chan." Nanoha mumbled as she lost herself in the blonde's comforting presence.

* * *

A/N: Wai~! Another chapter! Konbanwa, YH desu. *bows*. Oh so for some clarification, the honorific –sensei can refer to other professions like doctor/nurse (like Shamal in StrikerS), manga authors, and writers. Hmmm….nothing much else to say about this chapter except for lots of fluff? Thanks as always for the reviews! And also, please feel free to drop a comment/review! Hope you enjoyed your stay!

-YH

P.S. since the number of reviews regarding my interspersing of Japanese has been pretty constant, I'd like to add a footnote I guess to clarify why I do it. In most of my fanfics, I'd like to try more or less to keep the character-type and personality to what I've interpreted from the respective animes, so sometimes when I write the Japanese I like to imagine that the actual voice actress/actor is actually speaking, and so I write the Japanese line in such a way that I'd think the voice actor would say it (i.e. Fate uses a soft tone and is usually polite) I really like that aspect and think it adds to the story/plot, but for future fics if it distracts too much, I'm more than willing to create English-only versions taking out the Japanese. Not that it's really gratuitous or anything, but I am a bit nerdy -_-;;;;;;….. and it makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN…..

Fate sleepily opened her eyes, having dozed off next to a now sleeping Nanoha. Fate smiled as she brushed a few stray hairs out of the sleeping girl's face. Her hand lingered on the instructor's forehead.

_Netsu…chotto sagatta ne…_Fate smiled as she pulled the covers that fallen slightly back up. _Yokatta…_

[Her fever seems to have gone down a little…that's a relief]

Fate slowly sat up, calling softly to her intelligent device. "Bardiche," she called, voice barely a whisper.

The yellow device blinked in acknowledgement. "Sir." Its mechanical voice answered softly.

"Can you download some of those reports I was working on earlier in my office? I was thinking of working on them a little while Nanoha's sleeping."

It flashed in reply. "Understood. Downloading files."

"Arigatou, Bardiche." Fate smiled as she pulled up a holographic screen and opened the files Bardiche was downloading.

"Sir."

As Fate was busy typing away, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, a warm body nuzzling into her midsection, face burying itself into Fate's lap.

Fate smiled and paused, hand going down to gently stroke the brunette's hair.

"Feeling better, Nanoha?" The face buried itself deeper into Fate's lap.

"Gomene…..Fate-chan…" A muffled and soft voice mumbled something the blonde could barely catch.

Fate felt warm wet drops of water fall into her lap. She smiled, reaching over to gently cup the brunette's face. There was a steady stream of tears falling from the brunette's puffy red eyes.

Fate brought their foreheads together, softly brushing the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Nanoha," She said, the vibrations from her voice giving her the brunette's full attention. "It's okay. Nanoha isn't causing me any inconvenience at all; do you understand?"

Nanoha stared into the blonde's eyes with tear-blurred vision as fresh tears began to fill her eyes once again. Fate gave a resigned smile, once again brushing the tears away from the brunette's cheeks.

"You're a silly one, Nanoha. I don't get that many chances to spoil you, you know?"

A weak sob-choked laugh escaped from the brunette. "F-Fate-chan no…baka…" Nanoha smiled and nuzzled into Fate's body once again. "Arigatou." She mumbled sleepily into Fate's sweater.

"To my sweater?" Fate joked softly as she stroked the brunette's back. Nanoha reluctantly unburied her head from within Fate's sweater, gently resting her head on top of Fate's stomach instead.

"Can I…stay like this….?" She quietly asked, eyelids drooping.

"Mn." Fate smiled as she adjusted her screens.

A soft voice called out to her.

"…."

Nanoha mumbled something unintelligible before rolling over onto her side.

Fate smiled, trying again to get her girlfriend's attention.

"Nanoha. Please wake up?" Fate crouched next to the edge of the bed where Nanoha was currently turned away from her.

"Na-no-ha~" Fate called softly, enunciating each syllable of her name.

"Nnn…?" Nanoha groggily opened her eyes to find herself facing an empty space.

"Over here, Nanoha." Fate called gently, smiling face coming into view as Nanoha rolled over once again. Her head still felt heavy, mind a bit cloudy, but she felt better than she had before.

"…Fate-chan…?" Nanoha's slightly scratchy voice inquired. The brunette smiled and closed her eyes as she felt a soft hand gently stroke her cheek.

"Do you think you could eat something for me? The medicine Shamal gave me works better with food and it'll help you sleep."

Nanoha's mind slowly whirred to process the information. "…mn…." She whispered as she loosely held onto the hand that had been on her cheek, nuzzling to its coolness.

Fate smiled, gently pulling her hand away as she stood up. "Do you want to wait here? Or come with me to the kitchen?"

" I don't want Fate-chan to leave…." Nanoha glanced away as she tugged slightly on Fate's sleeve, blush tinting her face pink.

Fate bent over the bed, bringing her lips closer towards Nanoha's face. Nanoha's blush increased, heart racing as she squeezed her eyes shut. Soft blonde hair tickled her face, warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'll be right back, okay? I promise, so please be a good a girl and wait for me for little bit?"

Nanoha blushed raged across her face. Secretly, she had wanted someone to say those words to her. Secretly in her heart, she had wanted to feel truly cherished, she wanted to be spoiled. Secretly it made her really happy….yet a little embarrassing at the same time.

"I-I-I'm n-not a child anymore! I'll be okay for a few minutes by myself…" Nanoha turned her head and pulled up the covers to hide her face.

Fate smiled as she withdrew and gently ruffled the brunette's hair. "I know. But if it's Nanoha, I want to spoil you as much as possible when I can since I don't get the chance to like this that often."

Nanoha stared speechlessly as the blonde quietly made her way towards the kitchen. "I'll be back, okay?" And the blonde disappeared around the corner.

"Fate-chan no….baka…" Nanoha huffed as she turned onto her side, heart still racing. _Though…._her lips curled up in a smile._ It makes me really happy…._

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* it has been a while…sumimasen! I've had life hit me with writers block and other things so I've been on a short temporary hiatus. Thanks as always for the reviews! It's medicine for my exhausted muse! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff? Hm…well feel free to drop a review/comment! Thanks for stopping by!

YH


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN/MSLN….

"…"

A light pink blush tinged the Instructor's cheeks as she stared blankly at the smiling face of her girlfriend.

The enforcer bit back a small smile as she saw her girlfriend's flustered expression.

"Nanoha," she tried again softly, "Hai, aahn~" [Say Ahh~]

"A-Ano….Fate-chan…" The brunette fumbled to reach the bowl, to which the bowl rose higher in the air. "I-I can do it myself you know…." Nanoha trailed off embarrassedly, hands resting on her lap clutching the blankets tighter; she averted her gaze from the blonde.

"Da~me. Mou, sakki tabesateta no ni…" Fate said with a sigh as she lowered the bowl down onto her lap. [No can do~/etc.(geez) you let me feed you before…]

"_!"_ Nanoha's eyes popped open; she swore she saw a pair of puppy ears on her girlfriend droop in disappointment. She brought her hand to her eyes, bangs hiding her eyes as a smile graced the slightly flushed cheeks.

_Puppy ears!_

She let out a small laugh. "Nyahaha…seriously, what's this fever doing to me…?" She looked up to her still downcast girlfriend. The brunette blinked a few times. Hard.

_. . . they're still there…_ Nanoha paused in mid-reach to touch the puppy ears. _…But maybe having a Fate-chan puppy isn't so bad~…._Nanoha smiled as she gently touched the soft blonde hair. She swore she saw the ears twitch upon contact.

"Fate-chan."

_Ah, the ears perked up…_

The blonde lifted her head slowly, revealing deep burgundy eyes filled with a mix of concern and worry, a small questioning pout in the blonde's expression as no other words were spoken.

_BA-THUMP!_

_WOAH! _Nanoha blushed profusely at the potency of that pouty puppy dog expression, free hand clutching her chest as her heart skipped a beat; her other hand tracing and gently lingering on Fate's cheek.

"…Nanoha?" Fate gently grasped the hand on her cheek with one of her own.

"Eh? Ah…" Nanoha slowly loosened her hand from Fate's grasp, bringing it back to rest on her lap as she fought down another blush.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the blankets. "A-Aaahn..." She stuttered, voice barely projecting.

The puppy ears perked up as did the Enforcer's expression, a blush of happiness tinting the blonde's cheeks. Nanoha looked shyly up at her girlfriend, ears still very much there and currently very attentive; if Fate had a tail she was sure it'd be wagging in excitement (not that she could tell).

"Fate-chan?" Fate had fallen silent, face downcast as she gently set the bowl aside, hands in her lap.

A twinge of worry pulled at Nanoha's mind.

"Eeto….did I happen to say something wrong…?" [eeto = umm]

From what she could gather, the blonde was trembling slightly, ears quivering slightly as the blonde stayed motionless.

"…A-ano, Fa-!" With a soft whump, the brunette found herself gently pushed onto her back onto to the bed, a certain blonde Enforcer gently hugging her tightly, face nuzzling into the crook of the Instructor's neck.

Nanoha lay there shell-shocked for a moment, not sure what to make of the current situation. She gently stroked the blonde's head, not disliking the snuggling form of her girlfriend against her.

"Nanohaaa~" Fate whispered lovingly as she slowly got up on her arms, blonde hair softly tickling the brunette's face.

The blonde smiled and brought her face closer to the brunette's, whose blush intensified and whose eyes squeezed shut in anticipation.

Only blonde hair tickled the brunette's lips, the Enforcer having brought her lips next to her girlfriend's ear. Nanoha felt a shiver travel down her spine as Fate gently kissed her ear.

The soft voice of the Enforcer echoed loudly in the Instructor's ears as Fate whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: ….*peeks out from behind the door* K-Konbanwa…YH desu…..*bows and runs behind door* I've been on a hiatus…..yes….-_-…. Let's just say….life? Yeah…well I decided to finish this one with FLUFF. Well in all honesty there are all sorts of fluffy endings but for now I decided to end this one with this flavor of fluff! Maybe they're be a fic in the future about when Fate's not feeling so hot, but I don't know I'd have to think about that. Well, I'm working slowly but surely on updating my ShizNat fics as well as possibly starting new NanoFate or MihoHisa fics…hmm…need to think on that. "Life" still has a sense of humor a ha ha ha…. As always, please feel free to review/comment! Hope you enjoyed your stay!


End file.
